


Possibly

by carolodinsons



Category: Aquaman (2018), DCU
Genre: F/F, F/M, Orm Marius x fem!Reader, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolodinsons/pseuds/carolodinsons
Summary: After the fight, Orm finds comfort in your arms.





	Possibly

**Author's Note:**

> I personally think at the end of the film, Orm realizes he was in the wrong, so this was born!

Orm was not a perfect man in anyway. While he did have the looks of an angel, his actions would say otherwise. He was willing to do anything if it meant waging war against the surface world, but in his defense, he had grown tired of the toxic wastes plaguing the ocean; killing innocent animals and atlanteans. 

And despite all his effort, here he sat within a prison cell, head against the wall, eyes closed, and wondering where it all went wrong. Somewhere along the line, Orm had become a replica of his father. Because of so, he was paying the price.

Although being locked up in his cell was dreadful and boring, you seemed to make it much easier for him. Everyday, you came to visit and the two of you would endlessly chat about nonsense until the guards ordered you to leave. 

Orm spent most of his days waiting for you to come by and when you did, it seemed as if butterflies were in his stomach. An odd feeling to say the least. For the first time in forever, he found himself attracted to somebody, who was you; an gorgeous, intelligent daughter of an atlantean scholar. And although he cared for Mera, it wasn’t the same with her. Not that it would have mattered, though. 

Marriage in Atlantis wasn’t about love. It was an obligation.

“Did you hear? Arthur’s thinking about letting you out of prison.” You tell him gleefully, delighted that Orm might be set free from his current situation. “I hope Vulko and the others agree because you honestly deserve a second chance.” 

As a response, Orm scoffs and rolls his eyes, causing you to look at him in surprise. Normally, anyone else would be full of joy at the chance of not living in a prison cell for the rest of their life. But then again, he was always hard to read. 

“I couldn’t careless whether or not he allows me back into the world.” Orm states. as stands and goes over to the window, which looked over Atlantis greatly. Sighing, you swim over to him and look longingly into his carolina blue eyes, knowing full well that he was lying. There was nothing Orm wanted more than anything in the world than to swim beside his mother again.

“Favorably, if he does, we can go dolphin swimming like you promised. Remember?” A slight smile spreads across Orm’s face, as he turns to look at you. There was no way he could forget that moment. He’s never been the type to show much affection to anyone, but yet, he had kissed your cheek and told you that if the day ever came where he could, he’d take you to see the dolphins and swim among them; something you never had the chance to do before. 

It was at that moment, Orm realized his feelings for you and vice versa.

“You’re right.” Orm says and intertwines his fingers with yours. He was grateful that Arthur spared his life, even if he’d never admit to it. Because if Arthur didn’t, he wouldn’t be standing here today, wishing for a future together with you.

Silent minutes pass by before Orm speaks again. 

What he says is a pleasant surprise. “I think I might love you, y/n.”


End file.
